Chibiusa's Birth
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: The kingdom prepares for the birth of Rini (Chibiusa) but when a small but new evil comes to destroy the peace, Hotaru protects Serenity and Rini with her life. A Hotaru/Rini friendship fic along with my version of Rini's birth. PLEASE R and R NO flames


Author's Note: So I was reading some fanfiction of Rini (Chibiusa's) birth and honestly…I'm not trying to be judgemental but wow…all the old goods ones seemed to have been taken down and the other ones aren't that great. So I decided to finally get around to write my own version.

Crystal Tokyo was at its most peaceful time, the beautiful flower beds blooming along the green grass. The Sakura trees were in full bloom, pink petals traveling with the help of the gentle wind.

The crystal palace shined from the bright sunlight. Things couldn't be more perfect. The future Queen Serenity created truly was a safe haven, a paradise.

And the kingdom was in full celebration, as the birth of Small Lady was approaching rapidly. Serenity, Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto were all outside by the Sakura trees and crystal fountains.

"It's so peaceful", said Artemis, sitting by Luna and Diana whom was born a few weeks earlier. "Crystal Tokyo is a peaceful paradise, untouched by evil", agreed Luna.

"It's a beautiful day", said Ami. "The future…it's here, isn't it?", said Minako her long hair blowing through the breeze.

"You're highness, are you feeling all right?", asked Makoto. "Yes and Makoto you don't have to address me as someone higher up than you all the time. Call me Serena!", said Serenity softly.

"But that isn't proper", said Makoto. "Oh just do it, she may be our Queen but she's still the same clumsy Serena we know", said Rei.

"Very funny Rei", said Serenity. Rei smiled warmly then and sat closer to Serenity. "You know I'm kidding, right?", she asked. Serenity smiled.

"It feels kind of strange…knowing Rini before she's born", said Minako smiling. "At least we know what to expect", said Ami.

"If anything she sure is heavy", breathed Serenity her hand on her large swollen stomach. "Anytime she's due Ami?", asked Rei with a worried tone.

"Yes it seems it will be anytime", replied Ami softly. "Where's the king?", asked Artemis. "He's inside making sure the last few things have been done for Rini's arrival", replied Serenity.

They then saw Amara and Michelle coming over. "Amara, Michelle, back from guarding already?", asked Rei.

"We've decided to take a short break", replied Amara. "We've come bearing gifts in fact", smiled Michelle. She was holding a bouquet of roses. "Thank you so much", smiled Serenity.

Amara got down on one knee respectfully. "I know its been done for so long…but I want to apologize once more for doubting your worthiness of the throne", said Amara.

"You don't have to, Amara", said Serenity softly, her blue eyes gentle and kind. From afar, a girl stood watching from under a cherry blossom tree.

Her short black hair breezed through the wind, her eyes an intense violet color. "Hotaru", said Sailor Pluto approaching her.

Hotaru looked. "Pluto…", she said. "You've been tense…more protective than ever", said Pluto. Hotaru didn't say anything.

"It's about Rini's birth?", asked Pluto. Hotaru nodded. "I don't want any evil to interfere. So I'll protect the Queen with my life", replied Hotaru.

She was 12 years old. Since she was 12 years older than Rini, they had a plan. Once Rini was born, using the power of the silver crystal, Hotaru would be reborn one last time so she could grow up with Rini. And her power would be reawakened.

"It makes sense you feel so anxious", said Pluto softly. Hotaru nodded. She and Pluto joined the group.

"Hotaru, there you are", smiled Serena kindly. They shared a mother/daughter relationship since it was Serena who saved Hotaru's life.

While Hotaru's real parents are Amara and Michelle, she saw Serena as her own mother at times. "How are you feeling Serenity?", asked Hotaru softly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired", replied Serenity softly.

After a while, Serenity and Hotaru sat together for a bit while the others had things to do. "Serenity…", said Hotaru softly.

"Yes?", asked Serenity. "I feel like I never…thanked you", said Hotaru. Serenity blinked. "You saved my life…", said Hotaru looking down slightly.

"Hotaru…you don't have to thank me for such a thing", smiled Serenity. Hotaru looked at her. "I know but I feel like I owe you my life…you almost got killed trying to save me…so I'll protect you and Rini no matter what", said Hotaru.

Serenity smiled gently. "Hotaru, I appreciate it. But don't throw your life away needlessly. Rini will want to see you when she's born. So don't forget that", said Serenity.

Hotaru nodded understanding. "I won't", she promised. "I can't wait to meet Rini again", smiled Hotaru thinking back.

"I think Rini is anxious to meet you as well, Hotaru", said Serenity her hand on her stomach. "You think?", asked Hotaru.

"Her strong kicking tells me so. Whenever you're near she's more active than ever", smiled Serenity.

"Really?", asked Hotaru touched. "Of course…even though she isn't born yet…her memories were altered…she knows you already", said Serenity.

Hotaru smiled softly. She moved closer to Serenity and gently rested a hand on the Queen's stomach. She felt Rini inside kicking very hard.

"Isn't she hurting you?", asked Hotaru concerned. "A bit…then again it's Rini after all", said Serenity.

Hotaru smiled. "I can't wait to meet you Rini", she said softly to Serenity's stomach. The beautiful blue clouds suddenly became overcast.

Hotaru blinked looking up at the dark gray clouds. "A rainstorm?", she blinked. "It's out of no where", said Serenity. Hotaru helped Serenity to her feet and looked at the sky.

Suddenly, dark power shot down at them. Hotaru gasped and in the nick of time transformed and raised her glaive.

"Silent Wall!", she cried protecting Serenity. Just then Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter ran over with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"What's going on?!", asked King Edynmion rushing to the Queen's side as he held her protectively. "It seems we have company", growled Artemis.

Once in a blue moon, as in every few years a evil dark power would attack Crystal Tokyo, but were destroyed normally easily.

"Let us handle it!", said Uranus. "Uranus World…Shaking!", she yelled. "Neptune Deep Submerge!", cried Neptune.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!", cried Pluto. The three attacks hit the dark aura but it wasn't enough. "It seems stronger this time!", cried Hotaru.

"Let us try!", cried Mercury. "Shine Aqua Illusion!", cried Mercury. "Mars Flame Sniper!", cried Mars.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!", cried Venus. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!", yelled Jupiter. The four attacks hit when suddenly the aura shot a strong dark power back and it blasted all of them.

Hotaru and Edynmion protected Serenity. "Damn it where the hell did this thing come from?", growled Mars.

Serenity watched while being shielded by Edymion, she suddenly cried out in pain, having a contraction.

"Serenity?", asked Edymion worriedly. Hotaru looked over anxiously. Serenity trembled one hand clutching her stomach the other clutching Edynmion's clothing.

"Is it the baby?", asked Mars fearfully. "I think…", began Serenity but she then cried out louder in pain. "Yes…it is!", she cried.

"King, you and Hotaru get her inside. Ami and Rei go with them! The rest of us will take care of this!", ordered Uranus.

The king nodded. He carried Serenity carefully and they rushed inside the palace. "We can't let this thing pass! No matter the cost!", said Uranus facing it with Neptune, Pluto, Venus and Jupiter.

Inside Serenity was crying out and panting in pain as they ran to a safe area in the palace. "Serenity, hang in there!", cried Hotaru.

"We're nearly there, just keep breathing!", said Ami. They made it behind two doors to the birthing room, it had extra protected walls and doors.

Edynmion carefully lay Serenity on the bed and helped her get comfortable. Ami got towels and water ready while Hotaru stood more near the door listening for any sign of the enemy.

Rei was holding her best friend's hand looking worried. "It looks like it won't be long!", confirmed Ami after checking Serenity.

Serenity cried out in pain clutching Rei's and Edynmion's hands tightly. "It hurts…oh God it hurts so bad!", cried Serenity in pain.

"Hang in there Serena…you're doing fine", soothed Rei. "It won't be long now until Rini is here", soothed Edynmion.

Hotaru then blinked her eyes wide in horror. "Some of the evil got in!", she cried. "What?", yelled Edymion.

"I'll go out and keep it away", said Hotaru. "But Hotaru…", cried Serenity shakily and worriedly. "Don't worry about me. Ami, please make sure Rini is born safely", said Hotaru. Ami nodded. "Leave it to me", she said seriously.

Hotaru went out of the room shutting the doors behind her and stood there. She summoned her glaive.

Serenity suddenly cried out in pain loudly. "Ami…!", she cried urgently. "Her water just broke", confirmed Ami urgently.

Outside, the evil aura faced Hotaru. "You aren't getting passed here.. You'll have to go through me first!", cried Hotaru.

The evil aura growled demonically and raced down at her. Hotaru starred at it intently with her violet eyes. "SILENT WALL!", she cried raising her glaive.

The evil aura was stopped but kept pushing at the barrier trying to break through. Hotaru struggled clutching her glaive and using every ounce of her strength.

The evil aura roared angrily and used more power, Hotaru was being pushed back. She then stepped forward pushing the evil entity back.

"You won't…get passed!", yelled Hotaru protectively. She took another step forward using all her energy.

The evil aura then crashed down at her in one blow, Hotaru screamed as the barrier was broken through, the aura slammed Hotaru to the floor, she had cuts and bruises all over, injured badly.

The aura was about to break into the room when Hotaru got up. "Silent Wall!", she cried, protecting it again.

The aura slammed into the barrier pushing Hotaru back. "Serenity…please hurry! I can't hold out much longer!", cried Hotaru desperately.

She heard Serenity screaming from inside the room. Suddenly Hotaru's heart skipped a beat she heard a baby crying.

Just when the aura was about to injure Hotaru again, the powers of the outer soldiers hit it. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Venus and Jupiter were there.

Hotaru panted, she was so weak from her injury and using all her power she transformed back to her civil form and collapsed, Amara quickly caught her.

"Hotaru!", she cried worriedly. Uranus growled angry at the aura, she and the rest combined their powers and with one blast defeated it.

Inside the room, Rini had been born. Serenity was weakly holding the baby. "She's beautiful", cried Serenity.

"She's as beautiful as her mother", said Edymion. "You did great Serena", smiled Rei. "Yes you did…considering Rini was 11 pounds", said Ami.

After a few hours of rest, Hotaru opened her eyes, she was in a bed. "Hotaru", smiled Michelle.

"Michelle-mama…what happened?", asked Hotaru sitting up weakly. "There's someone here to meet you", smiled Michelle.

Hotaru looked and her eyes lit up. Serenity carried baby Rini over. "Rini…", she cried softly as she carefully held her. Rini giggled and smiled up at Hotaru, she then held Hotaru's finger with her tiny hand.

"Oh Rini you do remember me", smiled Hotaru.


End file.
